Lady Wifi alt Ending
by MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: An alternate ending for Lady Wifi. Reveal!fic.


_BeepBeepBeep_

My hand flies to my miraculous.

"We gotta go, you only have a minute!" Chat exclaims, rushing for the door leading back into the building. I quickly follow, feeling slightly bad for leaving Alya on the roof.

All the way down the stairwell to the first floor, we burst out into the lobby of the hotel. I glance around, knowing I'll change back any moment now. Finally I spy a closet to the right, I run for it as fast as I can. I yank the door open, and run inside the broom closet, smelling slightly of cleaning fluids.

I start to pull the door in when it stops suddenly. I look up to see Chat holding it open. "Stay! I won't tell anyone who you are, cat's honor!" he pleads.

My earrings give a final warning _beep_. I sigh, this isn't the first time Chat has wanted us to reveal ourselves to each other. "Nobody must know who we really are, not even us." he lets go of the door and I close it before he can get another word in. I leave it open a crack, making sure I don't lock myself in.

"But, M'lady!" Chat swings the door wide open. I have just enough time to look back at him in horror before I transform back. The white-pink light fades but I feel the same look still on my face. Wide eyed, I stare at Chat staring at me.

I'm frozen. Me, Marinette, standing horror struck in a broom closet as an equally frozen Chat stands in the doorway. _Is he starting because he knows me? Why won't he say something? How could he do this?_ My trust in him slowly draining away to a puddle on the ground.

My fear is replaced with anger and this causes me to move my feet. I push him out of the way and start my way towards the exit.

"Marinette, M'lady!" he chases after me after his assumed shock had worn off. "Marinette, look at me, please, I'm sorry." he stands in my path, keeping a hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. "I didn't mean to...I didn't want it...like this." I keep my eyes shifted out of his gaze, not wanting to give into his puppy-dog pleas.

"Mari, say something."

I sigh, "Chat, you took this from me. The most important secret of my life, and you _took_ it from me. What can I say? What can I say other than that... I thought I could trust you." I say, finally meeting his eyes for the last line.

He's the one that now looks away.

He tries to crack one of his famous half-smiles, "Does it mean anything at all if I say that I'm really glad it was you?" He catches my gaze again and holds it.

I feel my cheeks grow warm. I tear my eyes from him, "N-no, it's doesn't."

 _BeepBeepBeep_

Chat looks at his ring, "It looks like soon you'll get to see who I am as well."

I roll my eyes, "Chat, I've had enough excitement for today, I don't know if-"

He takes my hand and holds it in his, "Trust me." he laughs, "its only fair."

I focus on my hand in his; His hand with the ring as it beeps one final time. I keep my eyes down at our hands between us as his black suit peels away. His gloves vanish, leaving the warmth of his hand to warm mine that had gone cold.

"Marinette, look at me." he asks gently.

I shut my eyes and tilt my head up so I'd be looking at him straight on otherwise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. _Please_ open your eyes and see _me_."

I nod. I take a deep breath and snap my eyes open.

I feel myself get slightly lightheaded as it takes me less than a microsecond to recognize Adrien as the boy standing in front of me... holding my hand... and is _Chat Noir_...

 _ADRIEN? I'vebeenrunningaroundpariswithADrien?! Allthosetimesheflirtedwithme, me! ... and he said he was glad Ladybug was me... I've turned down Chat so many times because I loved Adrien!_

My head really starts to spin and my knees buckle just a bit. Adrien catches me by my elbow, "We should get out of here." he suggests. I nod before he guides us across the street to the park. It's empty except for the moonlight filling everything with its soft glow. We sit on the nearest bench, still holding my hand he asks "Well?"

I laugh from the tension, "'Well' what exactly?" My mind flies through all the possible things he could be referencing from tonight alone.

He smiles and looks down, "Am I who you expected, what you expected?"

I look to the full moon above, "Not in a million years would I have guessed that Adrien Agreste was the one behind every pun I've had to put up with these past few months." I ease myself down, laughing more naturally at how this all come to happen.

"'Put up with', oh please, you know you love them." he smirks.

I roll my eyes and nudge him with my shoulder. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "This is really happening." I close my eyes and lean my head back, forcing my mind to combine who I thought was Chat and who I thought was Adrien into one person. _Will Chat, er, Adrien's love for Ladybug transfer to me?_ My heart skips a beat. _What could possibly be going on in his head right now?_

I open an eye to peek at him. He's the one now watching the sky. "Adrien?" he turns towards me with the same look of admiration Chat gives Ladybug. "Yes, M'lady?"

I get lost in those green eyes, those familiar green eyes, _How could I have not seen it before_?

When I forget what I was going to say, he picks up my words, "Marinette, I love you."

I attempt to contain my squeal, another breath, "Not just Ladybug?" I have to ask.

He smiles, "You _are_ Ladybug. As long as you'll have me, cat puns and all."

I can't help a huge smile from spreading across my face, "Of course, I love you, Adrien."

Next thing I know, he's got me in an embrace so tight I have to shift myself in his arms to keep him from crushing anything. He realizes this and loosens up a bit, allowing me to hug him back.

Lost in our own forever, we stayed like that till morning.


End file.
